


Meditation Mishaps

by EndangeredMind



Category: Power Rangers
Genre: Farts, Inflation
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-22
Updated: 2019-11-22
Packaged: 2021-02-26 00:21:36
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,000
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21514468
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/EndangeredMind/pseuds/EndangeredMind
Summary: After meditating in an open field, Ninjor tries his expansion mode out for the first time. What could possibly go wrong?





	Meditation Mishaps

**Author's Note:**

  * For [EternalPun](https://archiveofourown.org/users/EternalPun/gifts).



Ninjor grinned to himself as he took a deep breath. He had been lucky enough to get some time outside the Temple of Power, and he now found himself in the open fields nearby. He couldn’t wait to try out his new expansion mode! He had seen it used in battle many times before, but he had never had the chance to get it done himself, but now that would all change. He sat down and began to meditate, trying to get himself in the right place. This was cut short by a bird squawking, which threw him off completely.

He kept trying to get back into his zen, but it just wasn’t working. With a sigh, he stood up. Oh well, now was a good time to try it. As soon as he got to his feet, the bird stopped, which was completely typical. Now was a good time to try it. With a grin, he looked at the ground and shouted “Ninjor Expansion Mode!” He closed his eyes and waited a few moments before re-opening them. Wait, everything looked the same! He should be massive by now! He looked around, unsure of where that hissing was coming from.

To his shock and amazement, Ninjor realised that he was starting to swell up! He was helpless as he looked on, the metal creaking as he continued to swell up, the metal rounding out by the second. Ninjor glanced left and right. Should he run back to the Temple or stay here? Another groan from his armour broke his train of thought as it continued to balloon outwards, groaning in protest. He couldn’t do anything, other than sit there and watch in horror as he continued to grow. However, a small part of him secretly enjoyed this accidental suit malfunction.

That small part of him grew more and more as he watched with a growing fascination and desire to see himself expand more. He watched himself grow more and more, and with every passing second, eagerly awaiting the groaning noises. He couldn’t believe that the suit had malfunctioned. It was a mixture of shock and awe that made him watch on as the expansion quickly increased, with his armour expanding outwards a quicker pace. “Wow, this is incredible, and it feels so good!” He grinned and wiggled his expanding booty, smirking as the metal groaned audibly. It felt so good!

He wasn’t aware of how much he had inflated until he looked down, causing him to gasp in shock. His once trim belly was now more reminiscent of a large pot belly. He gave it a pat and turned his head, wanting to see if his rear had filled out the same way, and much to his delight, it had! He gave it another wiggle, watching as it moved from side to side. He quickly wiggled it again and giggled. It was so fascinating watching it move back and forth. He was too busy to notice he was still growing!

He also didn’t notice that he had started to float, as he continued to swell up. However, he was only floating a few centimetres off the ground. However, the ballooning did not show any signs of slowing down any time soon, as Ninjor’s large aft and massive pot belly continued to swell outwards. It was only when the inflating mech noticed that he could no longer feel the grass beneath his pedes did he finally realised that something had gone wrong with his suit, but by that point it was far too late to do anything to help him out.

The inflation was then kicked into high gear as his arms and legs began to swell up, and they were quickly catching up with the rest of his body. He tried to cross his fat arms, only to find that they wouldn’t go all the way across his chest, making him laugh. He then tried to cross his legs, succeeding in doing so. He was still a little shocked with how fast he was inflating now, but he was getting excited as he continued to expand. Ninjor wanted to see how big he would get, and nothing would stop him! 

Taking another glance at his ballooned booty, Ninjor couldn’t help but wiggle it and laugh as he watched it continue to grow. He was reaching immobility at this point, but to him it was just another milestone in just how large he could get! His belly continued to grow as well, but nothing grew as fast as his rear end. He watched with fascination as he continued to blimp outwards. It seemed like nothing would stop him. He then took a look at his belly and gave it a few rubs, loving the feeling of the flab between his fingers.

The inflation began to taper off as the last pouts of air filled his obese frame, making him sigh in disappointment. He was supposed to be a lot bigger than this! Why did the suit have to stop growing now? However, he was in for a little surprise, as with a final creak from the suit, it forced a huge puff of air into him, pushing him past the point of immobility, as it finally shut off, leaving him a massive blimp floating in the sky. He looked around and breathed a sigh of relief, somewhat relieved it had stopped.

By this stage, he was a massive ninja blimp hovering over the fields. He couldn’t believe just how big he had gotten! He wiggled his massive body, loving the feeling of it creaking and groaning in protest as he tried to move around, but he didn’t care. He wiggled his massive rear end as he slowly moved around the fields, looking at the Temple of Power with a glint in his eyes. Maybe he could get the Power Rangers to join in? Who knows what they’ll end up like once he’s through inflating them to be as fat as him!


End file.
